Four Years Gone
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Sequel to "Today's The Day" Filling in the gap from Amy and Stu's wedding to the day Bruce wakes up to marry his former boss. Bramy, obviously. What else is there? JUST REPOSTED CH2 3. Hope they work now.
1. Chapter 1

PREVIOSLY ON JUDGING AMY

He'd rsvp'd. "Of course I'll be there."

Today she would marry Stu Collins.  
He was dressed and ready to go, but something held him back from walking out the door.  
Amy was getting married. He couldn't watch.

"I'll be there in ten."  
"Thank you.."  
He put the phone down again and raced out the door.  
She'd pushed him to be her friend, and now she needed him. That's what friends were for.

Amy Gray entered her chambers, followed closly by her friend and CSO Bruce van Exel. Today was her first day back from Maui after her wedding a week ago.  
Although she was still a single woman.  
Preparing for their wedding, she and Stu hadn't been able to agree on anything. And then as she walked down the aisle, she made up her mind that she couldn't marry Stu Collins. He was just able to talk her into doing a lot of things that she didn't want to do.  
But Amy refused to allow him to do this.  
Even after she told him she couldn't do it, he tried to talk her around, saying they could wait a few months, until she was ready.  
Amy had to say it. She had to tell him she didn't want to marry him.  
And that night, her wedding night, she sat at home alone for hours. Until Bruce called.  
He sat with her for the rest of the night as she blabbered about her reasons for not getting married. Bruce told her she'd done the right thing. "A marriage should not be entered into lightly." Bruce explained. "Two people need to want it. Not just one."  
With very little persuasion, Amy decided to go on her honeymoon. Alone.  
Bruce was the first to suggest it, and her mother was very supportive of the idea, telling her that she needed to get away, and take some time before getting back to work.  
Now a week later she was back on the bench.  
"We've got a pretty easy day today." Bruce explained, sifting through the files. "Five custody cases. A convenience store robbery; carjacking; and a rape. And... Eight transfer hearings."  
"Easy day... Right."  
"Judge Wells wants to see you too, Judge Gray." Donna announced.  
"What? Why?"  
"I dunno."  
"Great. Well I guess we should get started. Five minutes?"  
"Ok." Donna and Bruce left her chambers and Amy pushed her hair away from her face. Taking a deep breathe, she began to walk towards the door, ready to start her day.

After three days back in the courtroom, Amy felt as if things were geting back to normal. With the exception of her phsyc evaluation, and the fact that Stu was now ignoring her compleatly. That part, she mostly understood. She'd told him, in the back room of a church, that she couldn't marry him. But now he was doing everything in his power to avoid her. He hadn't been into his office since before their wedding, and no one had heard from him. He was also dodging all of her phone calls to his apartment. For all she knew, he didn't live there anymore.  
It made sense; he had every reason to hate her. But all she wanted was two minutes. Just a little time to apologise for demolishing his heart, for hurting him.  
Trying to distract herself from the same loop of thoughts, Amy begged her mother to get Lauren to school, so that she could go into work early and start reading through some of her cases. 'That oughta show Judge Wells that I'm fine'  
"Judge Gray, you're in early." Bruce stated, as he let himself into her chambers.  
"Yah, I do that sometimes."  
"Not often." He replied with a grin. She looked up, glaring at him. She wasn't in a good mood because her work destraction wasn't working. "Ok, sorry, I'll just go get you a coffee. I'll be right back."  
"Thank you. I'm-- I'm sorry." she finished weakly as he shut the door.  
By the time he returned, carrying two coffee's, Amy had started reading through another case.  
"Oh my God!" She gasped, dropping the polaroids that accompanied the file. "What's wrong?" Bruce asked, pushing Amy's coffee towards her. He moved around the desk to look over her shoulder.  
"The things this boy did to those poor kittens... It's nauseating!" Bruce leaned down to look through the photo's entered as state's evidence. "Oh, I can't read this anymore. Not this early." she turned away, inhaling Bruce's cologne as he continued to read over her shoulder.  
Closing her eyes, Amy leaned just slightly towards her associate.  
Bruce, planning to move away, froze as he became concious of how close his boss was. As she moved towards him, he seemed to regain his senses and stood up straight.  
"Judge Gray, I-"  
"Don't!"  
"Don't what?"  
"Don't try and explain away this moment. You- you can't just... You can't do that everytime you get uncomfortable. It's not fair!" Amy ordered, her eyes wide and angry.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Everytime we get close you run away. I'm sick of it. I won't let you do it anymore. We have to have this out here and now."  
"What do you want me to say, judge Gray?"  
"Well, you can start by using my name. It's been over four years Bruce. I know you're capable."  
"I don't understand. Amy."  
"You and I have been dancing around each other for years. You're fanatical about keeping your distance, but then you come over and comfort me after my wedding. So what I don't get is how you can be so cold now, when one minute ago-"  
"You're my boss. We aren't friends." Bruce wouldn't look at her. He kept looking around the room, anywhere but at her.  
"What was that then? Before?"  
"It was nothing. I... It was nothing."  
"Nothing. Ok, fine. I think I'd like some more time to go through my cases." Bruce nodded and left her alone to obsess over something new.  
If she weren't so confused by Bruce's behaviour, she would have been happy to realise that for the first time in ten days she wasn't thinking about Stu Collins.

Bruce scanned the cafeteria. Donna sat across the table from Judge Gray. As soon as she saw him she stood up and started waving.  
"Bruce! Bruce, over here." he shook his head and watched as Amy slid down in her seat slightly. "Bruce come on." Amy looked over her shoulder, signalling that he should come sit down. "Geez, what was that? I've been calling you for ages."  
"Sorry."  
"Ahh, nevermind. I'm gonna get a soda. Anybody want anything?"  
Bruce shook his head. "No, I'm fine." Amy replied. Donna left the table and Amy turned on Bruce. "Ok, so where did we leave off? Right, we're not friends, have I got that right?"  
"It's not what I meant."  
"What did you mean then?" Amy pressed, staring at him hard.  
"Just that... Well, you're my boss. We shouldn't have a relationship outside of work."  
"Fine. I'll see you back in court, mr. Van Exel." Amy spat out before standing up and walking away as Donna returned.  
"Where's judge Gray going?"  
"Her chambers I guess." Bruce replied quietly before eating his lunch in silence.

Two weeks later Amy was still confused about why Bruce had suddenly become so cold. Their relationship had never been heated by any means, but since her return to the courthouse Amy noticed a chilly, hostile air to all her dealings with her CSO.  
"I just don't get him, ma." she whined. Having very few female friends Amy was forced to burden either her mother, brothers, sister-in-law or court clerk with her problems. Donna was much too likely to go and tell Bruce they'd been talking about him, and her brothers - even her cousin Kyle wouldn't be caught dead listening to her romantic or platonic issues. 'Not that this is a romance thing.' Amy began to mentally back peddal.  
"What is there to get Amy?"  
"Well, you know, he's been so strange the last couple of weeks."  
"Have you tried talking to Bruce about this dear?" Maxine asked pouring herself a coffee.  
"He just says we shouldn't have a personal relationship. Business all the way!"  
"Is that really a problem?"  
"Yes! I've spent so much time and effort, trying to get in, to become friends, and now he doesn't want anything to do with me. I just, I just... I don't know. It's not fair!"  
"Try again. Keep pushing. You're good at it."

Keep pushing him, that's what her mom said. 'Fine, I'll push him.' Amy decided. She would go and push Bruce somewhere he couldn't run away. Lauren was still with her dad for the weekend and wouldn't be home for a few mor hours. So Amy drove over to Bruce's apartment and knocked loudly on the door.  
As she waited for the door to be answered, she suddenly remembered Rebecca. How would she explain her presence to the twelve year old?  
"Judge Gray? I... I mean, what are you doing here Amy?"  
"I wanted to talk to you. Is Rebecca here?"  
"No. She's staying at Winnie's for the night."  
"Good, ok, do you mind if I come in?"  
"Uh, sure. I guess not. Sit down."  
"Ok, so I've decided something. I don't agree with you." Amy announced once she was sitting on the couch. "I think that when it comes to a friendship, two people should decide. Like you said about a marriage it's not up to one person. So I've decided that we are friends."  
"Isn't that just you deciding? Each of us have a different oppinion on the matter and you're pulling rank."  
"No. It's not just me. Everyone agrees."  
"So whether I like it or not-"  
"You do like it. We were friends for a long time until you changed your mind."  
"Well I have. Changed my mind, I mean." Amy couldn't beleive what she was hearing. Bruce was really, truely telling her he didn't want to be her friend anymore.  
"I... I wasn't-- I mean, I didn't expect-"  
"I can't be your friend anymore. I tried. I've been trying for a long time. But it's too hard."  
"Why?" Amy stood in the middle of the room, her coat half on as Bruce explained.  
"Because of this," he pulled her towards himself and captured her lips in a kiss. He took the chance, because either way, life as they knew it was over. He couldn't work for her now. That would just be way to awkward.  
When Bruce finally released her, Amy staggered back a step, her fingers coming up to touch her lips.  
"Oh. That." she whispered, still in shock. "I guess that's a good reason." she stared up at him for a long moment. Finally seeing him clearly. Again. She'd seen him before, but she'd been drinking at the time and forced herself to ignore whatever she felt. Chalk it up to inebriation.  
But _this_ was Bruce.  
"You're fired!"  
"I quit." they spoke in unision before coming together again.  
Amy changed her mind then too. She didn't need this man as her friend. She just needed him.

Oh my God, so sappy... Well, there's plenty more where that came from. Please review. Please, please please!


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce van Exel neatened his desk, before wishing his boss a good weekend and walking out of the office. Heading down the hall he reached Judge Amy Madison Gray's chambers and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in,"

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked, walking in and sitting in a chair opposite her desk. The beast.

"Almost. I just need to get a couple of files to read through over the weekend." she shifted piles of paper around and Bruce laughed. They wouldn't be leaving for a while yet. Her desk was so chaotic that it was constantly keeping them back.

But that was something he loved about her. She appeared so organised and together the first time they met, then he saw the desk, already a mess and he knew that they would be a good fit. "I really should get around to cleaning this up."

"Don't you dare. I love this place being messed up. It reminds me that you're human."

"What, you forget that?"

"Sometimes, yeah. I have to keep telling myself so that I don't start to think I'm dreaming."

"It's been a year," she glanced at her watch. "A year exatly, you're definatley not dreaming." he smiled as she continued to search. "Aha! Ok, now... we can go." she shut her breifcase and turned to her boyfriend.

"Hi." she wrappend her arms around his neck as he brought his up to circle her waist.

"Hi." Bruce leaned down and kissed Amy, a long, soft kiss. They had stood in the exact same position, in Bruce's apartment, one year before, at the same time of day. Amy was running late today, so they weren't able to go back to his place and reenact the kiss entirely the way they'd first experienced it, but this was good enough.

It had been a very long year.

When they first told their family and friends about their new relationship, they had received different reactions.

Donna was thrilled for them, until she realised that this meant the three of them wouldn't be working together anymore. And then she was fired, after receiving her Bar results - and passing, Amy told her clerk to go find some people to defend.

Gillian and Peter, still coming to terms with the idea of their black son growing up in a white family, were exhilerated to have the added bonus of a black man and his daughter joining the mix.

Maxine had said that she was happy as long as Amy was happy and that was that.

Lauren and Rebecca were outraged. How could they show their faces in school? It was so embarrassing that their parents were dating.

But all in all, things remained the same.

As hard as he'd tried to keep his distance in the begining, Bruce was a good family friend and had been invited over for many family dinners, so once his and Amy's relationship changed, they continued to do the things they'd always done, with the exception of now sitting side by side and holding hands,

Family dinner now included the van Exel's and on occasion, Donna and Sean, when they weren't to busy with their jobs.

For the past year, Amy had been happier than she had been in a long time.

Until about six months ago when her mothers boyfriend, Ignacio made comments about Sean's relationship with his daughter Courtney. Ignacio didn't think they were right for each other. Courtney was more suited to a man of her own race.

This caused problems within Maxine's relationship, as well as Bruce and Amy's.

"My mother▓s having race issues with her boyfriend, if you can believe that.■ Amy had explained one night when she arrived at Bruce's apartment for dinner.

⌠Well, race is important,■

⌠Doesn▓t seem like it should be,■

⌠And yet, there it is.■

⌠So┘so what▓s the answer? Everybody just stick to their own kind?"

⌠Well, I don▓t know if I have any pearls of wisdom to share, I do know that honoring my race informs my personal life.■

⌠So, um,.. What, what does that mean for us? Are we just wasting our time here?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you meant it."

⌠A lot of black men see white woman as a trophy, and trade up as soon as they get the chance," he tried to explain it in a way that wouldn't upset her, "usually leaving an abandoned black woman in their wake.■

⌠Doesn▓t love trump all?■ Amy was begging now. 'Tell me this isn't all for nothing. I can't lose you to something so trivial as the colour of our skin.'

He chuckled, ⌠Yeah, in fairy tales and bad movies. You live out your convictions in the choices you make. I believe in black families,"

⌠Oh, well, If Ignacio thinks the same way, that▓s the end of my mother▓s current happiness. Although, one would wonder why he led her on this long.■ She snorted. ⌠God, it▓s amazing any two people ever get together at all, you know? It▓s like demolition derby out there. Everybody just smashing into each other, then puttying over the damage, making sure the wheels are still on, until they smash into somebody else." They both knew that they were no longer talking about other people. This was them.

"We aren't wasting our time here Amy. I love you."

"But you basically just told me you can't love a white woman as much as you would love a black woman." as hard as she tried not to, she was crying now, his efforts had failed.

"I believe in black families. But in our line of work I've seen that even if they all have the same skin colour, it doesn't garantuee a thing. They still beat and abuse each other, no matter what anyone looks like. I believe in black families, but I love you more than I've loved any other woman. Black or white."

"So what you're saying is..."

"That race is important, but so are you."

"Maybe you should talk to Ignacio. You could probably turn him around on the issure."

"If he needs to be talked around, he probably isn't worth it."

"Probably." Amy smiled as she remembered the huge elephant, sitting on top of her head. "Oh, yeah, I love you too."

Ever since then, they had maintained a fairly peaceful existance. Working seperatly in the courthouse had been a bit of a struggle at first, but, it was what they had to do, unless they wanted to be investigated agin.

They'd kept their relationship a secret for the first few weeks as a sort of grace period while Bruce switched offices with judge Bell's CSO. Then they came out, first to their family's before just allowing themselves to act naturally at work,

Now they walked out of Amy's chambers, with their arms around each other and headed to their cars. They each drove home alone and changed their clothes before Bruce arrived at Amy's to take her out to dinner.

Rebecca was spending the night with Lauren and they sat watching Amy run around trying to get ready on time.

"I can't beleive it's been a whole year." Lauren mused as the door shut behind her mother. "She never lasts that long with guys."

"I know, my dad doesn't either. "

"Maybe this one will stick."

"You think they'll get married? It's only been a year. And the last time your mom was engaged-"

"Stu was compleatly wrong for her anyways. But I like your dad. He's kinda cool." Rebecca laughed.

"Kinda cool? He's MY dad. He's totally cool."

"Whatever you rekon." they laughed and ran up the stairs to Laurens room to pass the time until their parents returned. Both secretly hoping that this one really would stick. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Keep them closed," Bruce instructed, one hand over Amy's eyes and the other at the small of her black. "Are you peeking?"

"No. Bruce, come on. Where are we going?"

"We're here." he replied, lowering his hand. Amy looked around and frowned.

"Where's here?" she asked, turning to her partner of two years.

"A townhouse on the corner of Linkin and eighty-seventh."

"And why is that?" Amy began to move around, exploring.

"Well. I've been thinking lately, about us."

"You have?"

"Yes. And I've decided I wanted to ask you something." Amy nodded, encouraging him to go on. "I brought you here to ask if you'd like to move in together."

"Oh," Amy froze in her exploration.

"'Oh'?" Bruce looked down at her, trying to puzzle out what she was thinking.

"I, um..." She reached up and scratched the back of her head, nervously.

"You haven't thought about this? After two years?"

"That's not it. Bruce, really. I have. But the thing is, Michael and I lived in a town house when we were first married. And Stu and I were looking at a few places just like this before our wedding."

"And?"

"Well, both those relationships failed and-"

"You think, if we moved in to a townhouse, we'll break up?"

"Yeah?" Amy shrugged, causing Bruce to laugh.

"That's rediculous."

"I know. But, we're happy and I just... I don't want to stuff it up." she looked around the room again. "IT's pretty though."

"Come here." Bruce wrapped his arms around Amy and stroked her hair.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too. But it's ok. Maybe we just aren't ready for this right now."

"No. No, don't... Don't say that. We are. I think we are. I mean we're practically doing it already."

"So, what do you suest?"

"You could move in with us."

"Me and Becca?"

"Yeah. There's room, why not?" We could drive to work together, the girls could go to school together."

"You think they'd be ok with that? And your mom?

"Yeah, probably." Amy sighed. "Eventually I guess."

"We should go," Bruce replied. "Before we miss the movie"  
Amy nodded. "Ok. But we'll talk about this more?"

"We will." They walked out of the townhouse, both lost in their own thoughts.

--

Lauren and Rebecca sat side by side on the couch, staring at their parents while Maxine stood at the door, listening to Amy and Bruce explain their idea.

"So what do you think?" Bruce asked, when they were done.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Maxine replied.

"So, we'd be like, be sharing a room?" Lauren asked, glancing at Rebecca.

"For a while, until we get everything sorted." The girls looked at each again. They shrugged. "Ok."

Bruce and Amy looked at each other as well. "Everyone's fine with this?" Amy checked.

"Yeah," the girls smiled, Maxine nodded.

"That's great."

"Excellent. Who would like a hot cocoa?" Maxine asked, heading back to the kitchen.

"No thans Ma."

"I'm going to finish my homework Grandma."

"No than you mrs. Gray." Bruce shook his head and Maxine continued to the kitchen.

Amy and Bruce headed outside to sit on the porch swing.

"So, we're really going to do this?" she asked as Bruce draped an arm across her shoulders.

"Unless you've changed your mind already."

"Not a chance."

"Good to hear," he replied, kissing her temple. 


	4. Chapter 4

Maxine stood across the room from her daughter's boyfriend and her boss, trying to figure out what they had been talking about just moments ago.  
Bruce's gaze darted across to her and Sean whispered something before he was shushed.

"What's the matter with you two?" Maxine demanded.

"Nothing." Sean shook his head vigorously while Bruce remained silent. "I think we'll go outside."

"It's freezing out!" Maxine yelled as they escaped through the door like teenagers.

Bruce van Exel and his daughter Rebecca had been living with the three generations of Gray women for a little over a year.

And for the last few weeks he'd been acting very suspicious.

As she heard their muffled voices through the wall Maxine vowed to get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

They'd all become very attached to the Van Exel's and she didn't want anything to get in the way of her daughter's happiness.

"She has no idea you're even thinking about this?" Sean asked, grining from ear to ear.

"Nope." Bruce chuckled. "We talked about it briefly a few months ago, but it hasn't come up since." he glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was in the kitchen, and then slipped a box out of his pocket.

Sean let out a long, low whistle as he looked at the ring Bruce held out.  
He'd been thinking about proposing to Amy for awhile. But before he did, there were a few people he needed to speak with first.

Amy wasn't the kind of woman who found it flattering to have a man ask permission to marry her. That sort of thing would provoke thoughts of fathers trading their daughters for the family cow.

However Bruce had to make sure that the people they both cared for most were ready for this change, before he asked her.

"Well, when are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know. I've wanted to do this... For so long. But I just, I'm not ready yet."

"She's going to say yes though."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because she loves you." Bruce smiled, thinking back to that short conversation ("What do you see in our future?" Amy had asked.

"We're married, living here with your mother, our daughters, and our son. What do you see?"

"Mostly... Just a big bed. Wait, did you say married?"

"Yes, I did."

"Is... Is that your way of proposing to me?" Amy stammer, staring at him as he trailed his hand up her arm.

"No."

"Wha- Bruce. You can't just say something like that and-"

"You'll know when I'm asking." He replied, giving her a look, that meant he didn't want to talk anymore.)

He hoped that it was all that simple.

Amy Gray hadn't really noticed her boyfriends odd behaviour. Not until her mother pointed it out. Now she couldn't stop seeing the signs that he wasn't acting at all like the man she loved.

He didn't look at her too often, and spent more and more time either at work or out with friends, being extremly vague about his plans.

Sean wasn't any help either. When she asked him if he knew anything, his ears would turn pink and he'd start to splutter something about having an apointment and would run off. If she wasn't getting so frustrated by the situation, Amy would find it entertaining to watch.

"Hey. Bruce, can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?" he asked as they walked out to the garage together.

"Well, it's just... You've been kind of distant lately. What's going on?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Everything's fine. I promise."

"But-"

"I was thinking of asking your mom to take the girls to a movie later this week so we could have a night alone. Do you think she'd be ok with that?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

"Good, you ready to go?" he asked. Amy nodded, too stunned to speak. 'What was going on?'

"Maxine, I was hoping we could talk for a moment, if you have the time." Bruce asked, coming towards Amy's mother in the living room as she packed away some of Walt's toys.

"Of course Bruce. What's on your mind?"

"Well, it's... I wanted to run something by you."

"Yes?" she sat on the couch and waited for him to begin.

"You know that I love Amy, don't you?"

"Well I should hope so, given the way she feels about you."

"That's the thing. I wanted to... I want... I want to ask her to marry me."

"OH!" Maxine's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh... You--" she shook her head, unable to find the words.

"You think that would be ok?" Bruce asked, trying to keep himself from getting too excited.

"Oh, yes! Absolutly. Yes, Bruce. Yes, that would be wonderful."

"That's... Good. That's great. I wanted to talk to the girls first, but then, I was hoping to maybe ask her this weekend. As long as everyone's ok with it and if you could maybe take them out for the night."

"Oh, that's fine. I can definatly do that. Of course."

"Thank you.."

It was an absolute stroke of luck - for Bruce - when Amy was called in to the courthouse to authorise an emergency OTC. When she got the call Maxine and the girls looked to Bruce, worry written all over their faces.

But he had known it would only take about an hour and in that time he could finish getting everything ready for their 'romantic evening at home.'

He had spoken to both his daughter and Amy's sepratly just two days ago, and they had both been happy to hear of his plans.

They were just about to go out with Maxine when Amy left, and he assured all three of them that everything would be fine, if a little behind shedule.

In reality he sounded a lot more confident than he felt. But his theory was that if he kept pretending that he was calm and ready to do this, then by the time he did it, he would be fine.

By the time Amy returned the dining room table was set for two, with a bottle of red wine breathing by the head of the table.

She stopped short at the door, looking around.

"Bruce? What's going on?" she called, finally able to make herself move.

"We're having dinner."

"Ok, I get that. But usually we don't-"

"Usually I don't have an important question to ask you." he explained as she stared at him quisically.

"What do you have to ask me?" she asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"We'll get to that. First, let's eat." he instructed. "Sit, I'll bring the food out."

Amy frowned as she took her seat and Bruce left the room again.

He was dressed up, she realised. At work he wore a jacket and tie, but at home he was always more relaxed. Right now he was wearing a very nice shirt, a tie she'd never seen before and freshly ironed slacks.

"What the hell is going on?" she muttered as she sat alone. "What's happening? I didn't forget an aniversary did I?" Amy asked after Bruce placed the dinner plates on the table and sat down.

"No. You haven't forgotten anything."

"So, what..?"

"I was going to wait until after dinner for this, but if you really want to know now..."

"I do. Please? You're freaking me out."

"Ok." Bruce took a deep breath, stood up and walked around the table to stand beside Amy. She watched with interest as he removed something from his pocket and lowered himself to one knee.

"Oh my..."

"Amy, I love you." Bruce began as her face split in to a huge grin. "For a long time now I've loved you. Even before I knew I was doing it." she stifled a grin as she realised what was coming next.

"I..." Bruce shook his head. "I thought about reciting this long speech, but, really there's only one thing I need to say."

Amy nodded as tears began to spill down her cheeks. "Will you marry me, Amy Gray?"

"Yes." she squeesed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears. "Yes. I'll marry you. Oh, God."

They stood up together and Bruce gently wiped away the tears on Amy's face before kissing her and then slipping the ring he'd carefully picked out, onto her finger.

"Oh, I love you." Amy whispered into Bruce's neck as he held her.

"I love you. More than you know." he replied.

Moments later they sat to enjoy the meal he had prepared, unable to keep their eyes off of each other for longer than a minute or two.

-  
A few months later Amy and Bruce woke up and dressed for their wedding, before heading for the church.

They were married in front of all their friends and family, and looked forward to a long happy life together.

THE END

The next one is the 


End file.
